I Am the Storm
by MrsAlderaan
Summary: Nebula is a Nescerei, a sky elf, with an affinity for twisting druidic spells into the elements of the storm. One day, she finds that she must protect her home from being destroyed by a magical storm caused by wizards. (Full Writing prompt info posted within. Part of my Camp NaNoWriMo 30 days, 30 stories challenge)
**AN: I am participating in Camp NaNoWriMo this month! My goal: 30 days, 30 stories. I will be trying to reach 30,000 words this month. Don't forget to review, and favorite.**

 **Writing prompt: "You cannot withstand the storm," whispers Fate to the warrior. "I am the storm." The warrior replies.**

 **Much Love,**

 **MrsA**.

* * *

Nebula, for lack of a better phrase, was a Sky Elf- a rare race of humanoid cloud people called the Nescerei. The Nescerei were a tight knit group of people whose racial dynamic focused on that of family, honor, and only a little bit of chaos from time to time. Elves, although a generally good people, could be little tricksters when they wanted to be. Nebula, however, was not a trickster. She was one of the most noble and honorable among their society, but she was also different in one respect: she worshipped the god Talos- god of storms and destruction. Nebula studied the books of the storm to such an extent that she learned how to twist some of the most basic spells she knew into that of the elements of the storm: cold, lightning, and thunder.

Nebula spent her days among her people relatively peaceably. Few knew of Nebula's ability to change the elements, and she didn't advertise the ability. The last thing that she wanted was to cause trouble among her people, and she knew that there would be at least a few who would beg her to study her path, should they discover her talent. It saddened Nebula's heart to think of disappointing one of her comrades, but she had to think of the greater good. What would happen if this power that she'd learnt fell into the wrong hands? She couldn't let that happen. Destruction for the sake of destruction was unacceptable in her smoky grey eyes.

Nescerei society, in general, had very little cause for celebration except for when it stormed. As a whole, the city of sky elves were a relatively boring and peaceable race, but, when it stormed, they were invigorated and became much more powerful for a short time. The sheer makeup of their body was enough of a catalyst for this change, being made of condensed water vapor. So, whenever a storm came along, the sky elves found themselves among the streets of their city celebrating their gifts from the gods.

Sometimes, though, the storms that their city experienced were not of the pleasant sort that the Nescerei reveled in; sometimes, the storms were dangerous- conjured by unholy or unethical means. Those were the few times that the elves would remain inside rather than throw a spontaneous festival.

On one such night, Nebula sensed impending danger. She couldn't quite put her finger on the reason why, but she knew that she had a duty to keep her home safe from whatever might be lurking outside in the shadows. She armed herself with the usual wares, a quarterstaff, javelin, and dagger, before moving to step outside into the gale force winds. When her fingers touched the doorknob, she paused briefly as she heard an ethereal voice whisper into her mind, "You cannot withstand the storm that approaches." It warned ominously.

"I am the storm." Nebula announced defiantly as she flung open the door, not bothering to close it behind her.

Stepping outside, Nebula felt wind whip around her and batter her body in an attempt to weaken her resolve, but she also felt empowered beyond anything that she had ever felt before. She felt more assured in that single moment of sensation that she was doing the right thing than she ever had in her life. This storm was not natural, and she was the only one that could stop it.

She opened her mind and senses, attempting to locate the epicenter of the unnatural tempest that surrounded the area. Turning her face to the sky in order to feel the wind properly, she prayed to Talos for his assistance. When her eyes finally jolted open, she saw the answer in her mind's eye. Whatever the cause, it was located within the eye of the storm. Using her ability to channel the winds and rains, she entered what she called her fury state- the state in which she was at her most powerful. Wind suddenly began to wrap around her, protecting the sky elf from being battered by the winds created by other, foreign magic. A few moments later, Nebula's feet began to lift off the ground, and she began sailing forward above the rooftops of her beloved home.

Soaring through the sky wasn't unfamiliar to Nebula, but to do it so quickly and so openly… it was invigorating. For the briefest moment, Nebula felt like she could take on anything.

When she broke through the clouds and came into the area that was unaffected by the veritable typhoon around her, Nebula practically turned in a full circle searching for the cause of the torrent around her. Finally, she found it. A circle of 10 wizards- all of them concentrating on the spell. There was a glowing circle of arcane design in between all of them, but the origin and meaning of the symbols were beyond her knowledge or experience in the realms of magic. Nebula's power, although arcane, came from the elements- not unlike most druids. However, her druidic power lie in that she could create the elements she wanted from the most common spells that were used in the druidic world.

Not knowing exactly how to break the circle of concentration, she decided to do something a little bit rash…

Lowering herself down as much as the sphere of her influence would allow, she found herself in the center of the magical circle. Making a quick estimation of distance, she figured that each of the potential enemies were about 15 feet away, and she found herself smirking to herself briefly. It was just too perfect.

A moment later, she cast one of her favorite spells- thunderwave. In an instant, a wave of thunderous force left her body and swept out in each direction, dissipating after about 15 feet. The concentrating wizards didn't stand a chance, most of them breaking their concentration in order to check on the appearance of the enemy in their midst. A little less than a third of them still managed to concentrate on the weather creating spell that they were using, allowing the inclimate weather to continue, but on a much weaker scale than it once was. Nebula found herself feeling oddly pleased by the fact that she could aid her city in such a way. The brief moment of victory was lost, though, when she found herself the target of several different spells and other wizardly weapons.

Her fury state deflected the worst of the damage, but she did still find herself victim of a couple minor magic missile spells. She thanked the gods for the scant protection her leather armor allowed her and prepared for battle. She lifted herself back into the air, a defensive maneuver that she hoped would protect her from some of the worst spells that could come at her. Finally, one of the wizards made the first move, summoning lightning from above, undoubtedly attempting to strike her down. Unfortunately for him, Nebula was prepared, absorbing the element and using the conductivity that her race allowed her to knock him back with thunder damage instead. After that, the battle became a blur- streaks of magic flying past her face and Nebula reacting in the most instinctive of ways. When all was said and done none remained but a single wizard who had managed to remain concentrating despite all of the noise and other distractions of the nearby battle.

Exhausted, Nebula landed on the ground beside him and tapped the man on the shoulder. Finally, he opened his startling blue eyes and the unnatural storm that he had been the catalyst for began to dissipate. The man regarded Nebula with a discerning eye before finally speaking in a strange and breathy voice. "You have done well, my child." He whispered, voice light as the breeze, but with a rasping quality that she couldn't quite place. "Seek me out when you are ready, and you will be welcome in the house of the Aurai."

Before she could open her lips to reply, the strange not-quite wizard disappeared, clearly the work of a teleportation spell. Exhausted, Nebula couldn't find the energy to trudge herself back to her home in the city this night. Instead, she found herself curled up on her bedroll and asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Nebula awoke to a small troupe of city guards inspecting the nearby destruction, and Nebula nervously explained to them her story. Eventually, she found herself face to face with the head of the city guard and the town's governor, and she was asked to pack up and leave before sunset on that day. Today would be her first day as an exile of the cloud people. She had become too dangerous to remain among her people and the leaders of her kind feared that she could teach others of her twisted gifts. They couldn't risk the dangers that this could bring to their quiet and peaceful society. Nebula understood and left without another word, unconsciously seeking out the house of the Aurai on her travels across Faerun.


End file.
